


Drabbles de Growth

by Ariadne_Nanase9779



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Nanase9779/pseuds/Ariadne_Nanase9779
Summary: Iré recopilando pequeños drabbles y escritos de éste hermoso grupo.
Relationships: Etou Kouki/Yaegashi Kensuke
Kudos: 2





	Drabbles de Growth

**Author's Note:**

> Ken mira a Koki y lo toma del rostro. Koki está un poco confundido y pregunta qué está haciendo Ken. "Espera, hay algo en tu cara", responde Ken y luego besa a Koki. "Eran mis labios", sonríe y Koki se pone rojo y nervioso.

  
Kensuke y Kouki se encontraban cómodamente sentados en el sofá de la sala principal, estaban prestando atención al televisor. O eso parecía porqué el único que lo miraba era el rubio, mientras el peliazul sólo miraba cómo acosador a Koki.

 _"Ah, éste es mi encantador Kou-sama."_ Pensó Ken con una sonrisa en su rostro, se sentía privilegiado por salir con Kouki, a quién muchos consideraban una persona distante, genial y fresca. Pero que en realidad era de lo más amable, algo denso y también un poco despreocupado.

Kouki apartó la mirada del televisor por unos segundos, pues la mirada de Kensuke le hacía sentir su corazón acelerado, y lo miro también.— ¿Huh Ken, qué tanto me miras? No es que me moleste, pero me avergüenza un poco.

Ken no dijo nada y se acercó un poco más a Kouki sin perder el contacto visual, con sus dos manos lo tomó de la barbilla y de la mejilla izquierda.— ¿Qué haces Ken?— volvió a interrogar a su novio, mientras su corazón daba vuelcos.

—Espera, hay algo en tú cara.— acortó la distancia entre sus rostros lentamente, para después plantarle un dulce beso aún sin soltar su rostro. Pasaron unos segundos en los que el rubio se quedó en blanco, hasta qué reaccionó y le devolvió el beso abrazando al peliazul de la cintura.

Llegó el momento de separarse, al mismo tiempo qué respiraban pesadamente por la falta de aire.— ¿Y a todo esto, que tenía en el rostro?— una mirada de confusión se cruzó por la cara de Kou.

—Eran mis labios.— Kensuke sonrió orgullosamente mostrando los dientes. Mientras el pobre Kouki se sonrojaba hasta las orejas y estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.— Realmente amo todo de ti Kou, en especial tus reacciones.

—¿A qué viene eso?— suspiró y casi, casi tartamudeó, pero le sonrió levemente a kensuke.— Yo también te amo.— se abrazaron y se pusieron a ver el televisor -ahora si poniendo atención ambos-.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Espero pronto estar trayendo más drabbles, últimamente he salido mucho de viaje y apenas trabajo en mis otros proyectos, esperelos con ansias por favor. <3


End file.
